Beneil Dariush vs. Carlos Diego Ferreira
Carlos Diego Ferreira came into the fight undefeated and it was his first loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Ferreira landed an inside kick. Dariush landed a left. Ferreira blocked a high kick. 4:00. Ferreira landed a leg kick and ate a hard one. Dariush landed a nice high kick and a counter left. Dariush tried a wheel kick. He blocked a high kick. 3:00. Dariush landed a hard leg kick. And an inside kick, blocked a high kick. They're both southpaw. Dariush blocked a high kick. They clinched. Ferreira kneed the body. 2:00. Dariush stuffed a trip. He kneed the body, they broke and Ferreira missed a high kick. Ferreira landed a pair of rights and kneed the body, tried a high kick, nice exchange too. 1:00. They clinched, Dariush got a nice trip to guard. Ferreira tried a sweep, Dariush passed to half-guard, landed a left. 30. Ferreira tried a leglock. 15. Trying a heelhook. Dariush landed a left hammerfist and a right. R1 ends, 10-9 Dariush. Ferreira's corner adamantly wants him to move to the left and they want head movement to counter Dariush's left. R2 began and they touched gloves. Ferreira missed a wheel kick by a mile. Dariush landed a hard leg kick, worked a double, got the back. One hook. Ferreira stood to the standing back. 4:00. Dariush kneed the head. They clinched, Ferreira stuffed a trip, standing back by Dariush. Dariush kneed the leg. Boos from the sore Brazilian crowd. They exchanged in the clinch and broke, Ferreira slipped. Dariush landed a leg kick. 3:00. Ferreira landed a body kick. Dariush replied with a hard one. He blocked a high kick. Ferreira's very flatfooted. He defended a double, Dariush got it, Ferreira tried reversing, couldn't. Half-guard. 2:00. Ferreira regained guard. Dariush passed to half-guard. Boos. "Short elbow!" A left. Ferreira tried an omoplata. Dariush escaped. 1:00. Boos. Back to guard. Rights to the body. Ferreira's tired, came in on short notice. 30. Rights to the body. Boos, left elbow. Two more. 15. Dariush stood and kicked the leg hard, R2 ends, 10-9 Dariush clearly. R3 began and they touched gloves. Ferreira missed a high kick by a mile. He landed a left and a right, ate a counter left. Nice flurry. Dariush blocked a high kick. Ferreira landed some nice uppercuts in the clinch and a right, ate a left, they clinched. Dariush kneed the body. Dariush got him down with an uchimata, Ferreira stood kneeing the body, clinch. Dariush worked a double, crowd chanting Diego, Dariush got it against the cage. Butterfly guard. Dariush passed to half-guard. Ferreira needs a finish IMO.. Back to butterfly guard. Closed guard. Clock's back finally. Dariush landed a right elbow, left elbow. Boos. Right elbow. Rights to the body. 2:00 with a big left elbow. Ate an elbow from the bottom. Passed to half-guard. Boos. Ferreira regained guard, tried an omoplata. Butterfly guard. Half-guard. Boos. 1:00. Dariush passed to side control. He got the back. Lefts under. 35. Ferreira's tired and beat up. Dariush kneed the body, kneed the head and again. Timing them perfectly when Ferreira's hand is up. 15. A left under, worked a single, R3 ends, 10-9 Dariush, boos, 30-27 Dariush IMO. Yep UD. They hugged.